


Fucking FINALLY

by gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard



Series: Kylux High School AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Fluff, High School AU, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, POV Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard/pseuds/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard
Summary: This isn't actually what happens in the main story line of my fic "You Fucking Emo I Love You". (Oh no, I will draw it out long and painful, just you watch). But I felt the need to write a cute getting together fic with Hux and Ren, so here you go!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux High School AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fucking FINALLY

Hux had finally gotten the gumption to ask Ren to hang out.

Their school was closed down for spring break and it was high time the two drifting friends met up, Ren decided.

And he sure was glad he had.

Ren had finally agreed to hang out more than a month after they last spent some time together and weeks after their past in person conversation (If Ren's passing compliment in the halls could be called a conversation,) and Ren was more than a little excited to see Hux.

The weather on the planet was getting a bit warmer as the seasons changed again and there was enough clear dry ground to justify hanging out in the public park near the high school.

They agreed to meet up on a Tuesday morning, the day cool and close with the clouds hanging over the planet's surface. 

Ren was already seated in the pavilion across the park, taking refuge with his datapad from the coming rainstorm, when Hux arrived. The first thing Ren noticed, aside from the way Hux's hair burned like a flaming brand even under the dim, cloudy light, was that Hux was out of school uniform.

Not that Ren hadn't seen Hux out of uniform before. Hell, he had seen Hux in his underwear in the hotel room they had shared during the debate season. 

But perhaps it was Ren's newly realized feelings that made seeing Hux out of school uniform for the first time in almost two months so spectacular. Or something. 

It wasn't as though a loose flannel and grey skinny jeans were anything particularly striking, but for whatever reason, seeing a more lax Hux sent Ren's heart all aflutter. Almost as aflutter as Hux's loose, fluffy and ungelled hair was in the light breeze that suddenly swept the park.

Not the most romantic of weather, not yet anyway. But there was still a chance of rain, Ren supposed.

They met up under the cover of the pavilion in silence and just sort of awkwardly stared for a moment. Hux finally broke the tension by gesturing slightly towards the roaring river. "Hey, since the ice finally melted, do you want to go swimming or something?" Hux smiled tensely at Ren, holding eye contact for a second too long before looking away with a faint blush. 

Shit, SHIT, he made it awkward. Ren took a second to stew in his own mistake before answering. "Sure. I just wore boxers though, is that alright?" 

Hux only smiled and nodded a little, almost as though he didn't trust himself to speak. "Yeah, that's fine." They moved out from under the protection of the pavilion and picked their way slowly across the exposed ground between the pavilion and the river bank. 

"So, what are your plans for the rest of break?" Hux's ice breaking skills needed some work, Ren decided. Not that he blamed him. Ren certainly wasn't doing much to make things less awkward. 

"Oh, you know. I have a job, my dad'll make me study or something." Ren shrugged off the question, not wanting to end up complaining about his father's constant nagging. 

"Ah. You wouldn't happen to have time to watch some anime, would you?" Hux cut a small sideways glance at Ren from under his ginger lashes, cunning as ever even in his stunted awkwardness. 

"Oh, maybe. Got a recommendation?" Perfect, the chance to loosen up while Hux gushed about a new anime. Listening to Hux speak about the things he loved was something Ren could do all day. The way his face lit up, the brightening of his normally icy green-grey eyes, how animated his gestures became. Everything. 

"Yeah, actually." Hux smiled at him, a real smile, not that awkward grimace of greeting from earlier. They had reached the river side at this point and Ren reached down to untie his shoes, waiting for Hux to unleash his word vomit description. 

"It's, uh, Banana Fish." Hux looked like he wanted to say more but paused, as if waiting for the okay to continue. Something he had never done before. Things were more awkward than Ren had anticipated. 

"What's it about?" Ren carefully prompted Hux again, waiting for the inevitable deluge of words from the ginger. 

"Yeah, well its a little fucked up I guess. The main character is a male prostitute who was part of a child sex trafficing ring kinda deal and he basically finds out that his older brother was drugged and attacked his squad in Iran and wants to find out more about the drug but the guy that raped and abused him is a mafia boss selling the drug, which is called Banana Fish for a great price and he ends up ...." Hux's babbling tappered off into a slightly more comfortable silence as they both stripped out of the clothes and down to their boxers.

"Want to see me jump in?" Ren tested the water with his toe, jumping back at the icy shock. 

"I'll do it." And with that, Hux took a running leap and flung himself into the murky pool beneath the rapids. Ren couldn't stop the small jolt of fear that shot through him when Hux's head disappeared beneath the clouded water. 

So obviously, Ren flung himself in after Hux. The water was icy, frigid shock quickly covered by the creeping numbness of the cold. How Hux had jumped in this water with no fear whatsoever, Ren had no idea. 

As he flailed in the murky water, his leg brushed against Hux's, the warmth of the ginger's skin far more impossibly hot against the glacial current of the water. 

They both rushed to the surface of the river, gasping for air as the water released them. 

"That was GREAT!" It was strange to see Hux so lax after weeks of cautious interaction. The last time he had seen Hux so carefree had been the Galactic tournament. It was freeing, in a way. 

They hung in the current for a moment, bodies fighting gently against the frigid water, before Hux dove under the murky surface again. And then burst out of the water in a spray of ginger hair and milky skin. 

God, Hux truely was beautiful. Whether or not he knew it. A small but increasingly insistent part of Kylo screamed at him to tell Hux how much he thought he was beautiful. How much he respected him. How much he was beginning to love him. 

Maybe that was the advantage of same sex dating - you could justifiably get really close to the person you loved without the suspicion and the pressure to get together. You could just be friends. And if you didn't want the whole world to know, you could easily just stay 'friends'. 

Hux and Ren flopped across the concrete rocks by the riverbed like dying fish, laughing and shivering from the icy water. Hux's hair, beautiful as wet as it was dry, hung across his skin like molten copper, fiery and stark against his paper pale skin tone. 

God he was BEAUTIFUL. Absolutely stunning. And Ren had never wanted anything quite as much as he wanted to tell him in that moment. But he just kept laughing with Hux as they made to jump back into the water.

And then Hux took his hand, fitting his smaller, icy palm into Ren's. 

They were holding hands. They were fucking holding hands. Ren was dead. 

Hux dragged him towards the water, oblivious of his gay panic. "Cummon!" 

Laughing nervously, Ren stumbled with him into the water. But not before, he fell on top of Hux just before they made contact with the water. 

He fell into the river twined into Hux's arms. 

This was getting dangerously gay. Or perhaps just dangerous. After all, the river was high and cold and there were rocks. Not that Ren was afraid or anything. If anything, he was more afraid of the contact with Hux. Sure, they were friends and had been for months but this was the most contact they had had since the fateful second night at that one snowy meet. The one where they had ended up inches apart during a play fighting match.

Ren still had dreams about the feeling of Hux's arms around his waist. About Hux's face inches from his own. About the way Hux's eyes glittered, first with the mirth of enjoyment and then with something else. The way his hair hung and his eyes were larger than usual without his glasses. 

They surfaced from the river again, shaking cold water everywhere as the two boys heaved themselves onto the rocky riverbank once more. 

"This is the most fun I've had in forever." Hux's words came out like a sigh at first before growing a little stronger at the end of his sentence. Not that Ren heard them through his surprise over what Hux said next. "Even getting high wasn't this much fun." 

Hux got HIGH?!!! What?! 

"I'm really glad you had the time to hang out. I like spending time with you." At these words a blush spread across Hux's milky cheeks, blotchy and strange with the cold of the water still clinging to his skin. "You are fun."

Fun, huh. 

"I like hanging out with you too Hux." Ren considered leaving it at that. But he hadn't had such a good window into a sentimental statement in forever. "I didn't expect to like you this much. I honestly thought you were an asshole at first. But I reallly do like you, Hux." He smiled a lot at this, trying to cover the hot flush that his pale complexion did nothing to cover. 

"Yeah, I hated you too." Hux turned his head sideways to face Ren as they lay panting on the rocks. "But, as they say, you are pretty okay." That fucking smile. God.

Ren considered it, right there. Leaning over and kissing Hux. Just straight up kissing him. It would have been so easy. But no, better to sit up first. Less awkward. 

Not that it wouldn't be awkward. At this point, everything he did around Hux was awkward.

"Wanna jump in again?" Hux stood up, brushing dirt off his thighs and boxers and started towards the river. 

"Wait." 

Hux turned around, clearly confused about being stopped. "What?"

"Let's jump in together again. That was pretty fun." Ren did his best to make the request casual but failed miserably and he knew it. Luckily, Hux just smiled and took his hand. 

It got a little less cold every time, Ren decided. Either that or his nerves were dying. Probably the latter. 

The sixth time they climbed out, they didn't even bother to drag themselves further from the water. They simply sat, feet dangling in the icy current, leaning back on their arms and gazing up at the stormy sky. A few drops of moisture fell out of the roiling clouds above. 

And then Ren decided. He moved his hand just a little, covering Hux's smaller bony hand with his own. Classic. Never failed him before. Not that he had ever invested this much in flirting with a girl before. He mostly just asked them out and moved on with it. 

But Hux was different. Harder to flirt with for one. Ren wasn't sure if Hux was oblivious or just not attracted to him. Not that it mattered now. He was committed. 

"Hey Hux? You know when I said I liked you just fine, right?" Ren was blushing. Blushing so hard he could feel his body heating up. Not just his face, his entire body. He couldn't do this. But it was too late to turn back now. Too late entirely. 

Hux might have also been blushing. Ren was a litttle too preoccupied to notice. "Yeah?"

"Well.... I.... um... I ... Uh." 

"It's okay, take your time." Bless Hux. Always so cool headed somehow. Not the ice cold machine that Ren had at first assumed him to be. But level headed all the same. 

"I.... uh... well thethingisIlikeyoumorethanjustfine." 

Hux paused for a moment. Processing or just confused, whatever, that moment was hell for Ren. Hell on earth. The best and worst moment of his entire life. He, a previously assumed perfectly straight male was making a move (not gracefully or with the game he usually executed, mind you) on a fellow male. 

"So, you like me well then?" Hux might have been feigning ignorance, just to give Ren a hard time. And if that was the case, Ren would strangle him. But maybe he just didn't get it.

"NO! I mean, yes. But no, I mean like I like you like you." Ren was tomato red now, past the point that he thought any self respecting black haired person could blush. Hell, he was as red as Hux himself. 

Maybe Hux really did get it.

Hux's voice was small and borderline disbelieving when he spoke again. "Like, like me in a romantic way? You?"

".....Yeah."

Hux's sigh of relief was the best thing Ren had ever heard in that moment. "Thank FUCK." 

"Wait, so do you like me..... like me too?" Ren hated himself for stuttering over the words. For tripping over his own tongue like some awkward middle schooler. 

"Yes, dumbass. I like you." That was the Hux he knew. Terse, and to the point, always. "I thought the constant messages, and pressing to hang out and calling you cute THREE times made that pretty clear." 

So Ren leaned over really close to Hux, brushed a strand of drying ginger hair out of his face and then kissed him. 

Not on the lips, he lacked the courage for a move that bold. But it turned out he didn't need to.

Hux turned fully to face Ren, placed one hand in Ren's thick, inky hair and kissed him lightly and clumsily on the lips. 

Oh God, Hux had no idea how to kiss. The kiss was really just a pressing of full lips to lips. Nothing more than a chaste close mouthed moment of contact. But it set Ren's entire body on fire. And if the bright blush covering Hux's face and neck was any indication, it did the same to Hux.

Ren couldn't help it, he laughed. "Let's try that again, shall we?" There was that game. The smoothness he was so used to exuding. 

Hux's little smile from beneath half lidded eyes was the new best thing in Ren's life. "Sure."

This time, Ren was the leader, pressing his lips hesitantly at first to Hux's own. 

Hux mouth was just as soft and warm as it looked. He might have had softer lips than even the girls Ren had kissed. What kind of chapstick did he USE? Jesus, he mouth was soft. 

He really didn't know how to kiss. Hux gently parted his lips and then stopped, as if afraid to do more. So Ren did nothing more. Well he might have teasingly run his tongue on Hux's bottom lip but nothing more sinful than that. The little mmpf that Hux made at the moment of contact was enough to satisfy Ren a thousand times over. 

And at the same time, the beginning of his addiction. 

Kissing Hux for the next 10 minutes, never going further than a light teasing of contact with his tongue, proved to be one of the most enjoyable occupations that Ren had ever had. Hux's innocence was less of a hindrance and more of an experience that Ren couldn't get enough of. 

Or maybe he just couldn't get enough of Hux. Too many times his brain tried to yell at him that he was kissing a boy, that this was strange and wrong and gross. But Ren was long past the point of giving a fuck. 

And he hadn't even bothered to ask Hux to be his boyfriend by the time Han came to pick him up and found him standing next to Hux on the concrete sidewalk, fingers brushing as if they had just let go and lips swollen from countless kisses. 

That would have to wait until school started up again. He couldn't not do this face to face. 

And the furious blush that spread across Hux's face when they made eye contact on the following Monday was worth more than any gold to Ren. He was just cute. Actually, he was more than cute. He was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Check out my main fic in this fandom, You Fucking Emo, I Love You!


End file.
